


【白魏/天勋】冤家路窄

by sssyl926



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 天勋 - Fandom, 山花 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssyl926/pseuds/sssyl926





	【白魏/天勋】冤家路窄

　　最可怕的不是这个世界上傻逼多，而是有人他又傻逼又有钱，还他妈阴魂不散。  
　　魏大勋无数次在公司里碰到来开会的白敬亭之后，又在温泉度假酒店偶遇那个祖宗，终于忍不住当着对方的面翻了个大大的白眼。  
　　“哟，白先生，真巧啊。”  
　　嘿，现在当着他的面翻了？  
　　白敬亭知道每次在对方公司碰面之后，他只要一转身那个总假笑的家伙就会撇撇嘴，把白眼翻到天上去，表情厌恶得他甚至能听到魏大勋心里那声大大的“傻逼”。  
　　别问他是怎么知道的，谁叫那人缺心眼，附近有没有能反射的玻璃都不清楚。  
　　以往他都会仗着自己是金主，出言讽刺几句这人，但现在，在目睹了那样的事情之后，他甚至无法直视魏大勋。  
　　特别是主角双方还都在——白敬亭看了看魏大勋身边也在跟他打招呼的大高个。  
　　于是一向以刚著称的白某人，转身落荒而逃。  
　　因为他知道，魏大勋这身包裹得严严实实的衣服底下，这具身体的每一个细节，都是怎样的色情，每一处皮肤，都被怎样对待过。  
　　再不走，他就又要硬了。  
　　“什么毛病这人。”魏大勋嘟囔一声，转身冲一同来的胡一天抱怨，“他有病吧？”  
　　  
　　“嗯……”白敬亭把自己浸在热气腾腾的温泉里，微微的硫磺味和正合适的温度让他舒服地叹出声。他自在地倚在池壁，白皙的皮肤被热水烫得有些发红，但是本人毫不在意，眯着眼享受难得的休息时光。  
　　真安静啊。幸亏来得早，老板说了，一般这个时候是一个人都没有的。  
　　思绪刚刚抽离，没放松一会儿隔壁就传来几声暧昧的哼唧。白敬亭有些惊讶，虽然这里的温泉都是单人单间，隐私性很高，但是也不会有人在这里搞起来。  
　　更何况这是男士温泉区啊！  
　　白敬亭刚安慰自己兴许是听错了，一声更加清楚的呻吟就传了过来：“啊嗯……”  
　　这声音黏腻又压抑，当真是勾人得很，听一声就能叫人硬起来，如果不是一个男人发出来的话。  
　　不过就算是男人的声音也没影响白敬亭窜邪火——虽然他本人绝不会承认，白敬亭脑袋里“轰”地一声，心里不住地大骂，恶心站起身就要走。  
　　然而，下一声低喘的声音却让他止住了脚步。  
　　“别、有人，一天——”虽然依旧夹杂点带着情欲的娇嗔，白敬亭还是认出了这个声音，况且“一天”这个名字也不是那么常见。  
　　操，又遇上他了？  
　　白敬亭下意识地回头，却没能如愿地移开眼。  
　　魏大勋被高大的年轻人圈在怀里，并不娇小的身子竟显得小鸟依人。他一边的乳头高高翘起，还微微泛着红，显然刚刚被人玩弄过，另一边正被胡一天的舌头色情地舔弄，甚至可怜地被牙齿摩擦。  
　　那人的表情痛苦又享受，和平时对待自己那副白眼翻到头顶的样子完全不同。他微张着嘴，牙齿后面深粉色的小舌若隐若现地闪着光，修长的脖颈和脆弱的锁骨上印着红痕，展示着他被年轻人怎样轻薄过。痕迹深深浅浅，数量不少，大抵是上次的还没褪干净，这次的就又盖了上去。  
　　“这个时间，不会有人的。”胡一天抬起头，天生深情的一双眉眼好像在说着什么浪漫的情话，看起来少年似的干净，可手上的动作却不大干净，白敬亭甚至能看到那人的手指埋在魏大勋浑圆的屁股里进出。  
　　“唔……啊嗯……”被侵犯的人蹙着好看的眉头抱紧胡一天的脖子，反而挺着腰凑近了施暴的家伙，他昂着脖子剧烈的喘息，不明显的喉结上下滚动，泄出的呻吟一下下砸进白敬亭的脑海里。  
　　他硬了。  
　　白敬亭从没有偷窥别人的习惯，更不是同性恋，然而他还是被这个他理应讨厌的人勾起了欲望。白敬亭拼命地想逃离，身子却像被定住一样无法动弹，只能直勾勾地看着两人的动作，甚至连眼神都无法移开。  
　　魏大勋瘦削的脚踝上挂着一根红绳，衬在白皙的皮肤上格外显眼，那根简朴的装饰品在这人身上却分外诱人又淫靡。  
　　显然胡一天也注意到了这点，手指还在魏大勋的后穴里按揉抽插，吻从胸前落到小腹，再到大腿内侧的软肉，嚣张地种下一颗颗草莓。年轻人忽然抽出手指，羞辱地把亮晶晶的手指在魏大勋的脸上蹭了蹭，那人却不知廉耻似的伸出舌头舔弄。  
　　胡一天一手撸动魏大勋早已高昂的性器，一手握住绑着红绳的脚腕，毫不嫌弃地把对方圆润修长的脚趾挨个含进嘴里舔弄，逼得那人哼出糯糯的鼻音。  
　　感觉到魏大勋快达到顶端，胡一天松开了魏大勋的性器，抓住对方的脚踝猛地把人拽过来，强势地压住魏大勋，对折那双笔直白皙的腿，抵住翕动的穴口把自己送了进去。  
　　“唔啊——”细长的手指难耐地抓挠在年轻人赤裸宽阔的后背上，很明显地留下几道血痕，白敬亭看着魏大勋的爪印都觉着后背疼，可胡一天却并不在意，握住魏大勋的腿弯照着熟悉的点顶弄起来。  
　　被下属强势进入的组长大张着腿任人欺负，染着情欲微微泛红的眼角让白敬亭简直不能相信这和他遇到的小刺猬是同一个人。胡一天毫不怜惜地大力顶弄，每一下都操在那块敏感的软肉上，魏大勋也配合地扭起腰肢，没一会就两腿发颤地求饶：“腿、嗯——轻点，一天——”  
　　到底是男人，柔韧性没那么好，胡一天大发慈悲地放开魏大勋的腿，捏住细瘦的腰把自己退了出去，那人竟还不害臊地抬腰挽留。  
　　胡一天没让魏大勋等太久，把哥哥翻了个身摆弄成狗爬的姿势，改从背后侵犯。  
　　身体的最深处又被顶开，魏大勋舒服地呻吟出声，早已没心思掩饰自己叫床的声音，塌下腰凹出好看的弧度配合胡一天的动作。  
　　胡一天长臂一伸，从背后把玩魏大勋胸前的软肉，还不忘调笑：“哥哥，早就告诉你跑步不如健身，你看，还这么软。”说完，恶劣地揉捏敏感的肉粒，修剪整齐的指甲轻轻掐进去，成功让那在床上都鲜少流眼泪的人滴出几滴生理泪水。  
　　“唔、一天……”  
　　被呼唤的人仿佛爱极了魏大勋身上的每一寸皮肤，吻一个个落在后背上，宣誓主权似的盖了几个戳。他探过身去，含住魏大勋小巧的耳垂，舌头伸进耳洞里模仿性交的动作，逼得那人猝不及防地惊叫出声。  
　　忽然，魏大勋的眼神转了过来，白敬亭吓得愣在原地——他被发现了，连带着自己一柱擎天的小兄弟。  
　　那个被百般玩弄的男人看着他，眼神蒙上了一层雾，故意勾引人似的，叫床一声高过一声，终于，魏大勋对白敬亭勾起了嘴角，梨涡天真单纯，身下却一塌糊涂地达到了高潮。  
　　白敬亭身子一抖，连忙低头看自己身下——  
　　他射了。  
　　脑海里“嗡”地一声，白敬亭一个激灵从床上跳了起来。  
　　又是这个梦。  
　　他掀开被子看了眼黏黏糊糊的内裤，崩溃地叹气，自从上次撞见魏大勋和胡一天在他隔壁偷情，这个梦就没从他脑袋里出去过。  
　　梦很真实，甚至比现实还美。真正的魏大勋根本没发现他，被胡一天操得直喊胡话，哪有空东瞅西望的。而他，愣愣地在隔壁躲着，直到两个人收拾妥当离开身下的小兄弟还精神得让人头疼。  
　　好死不死的，他之后还遇到了那俩人。  
　　太羞耻了。  
　　少年时期过去之后，白敬亭就鲜少梦遗了——他不需要春梦，相对大部分男人来说比较冷淡是一方面，另一方面，以他的条件也根本用不着做梦。  
　　白敬亭冲进淋浴间，愤恨地把内裤甩在地上，决定今天去找个地方大保健，他太不正常了。  
　　妈的，魏大勋简直就是他人生的耻辱。  
　　想起这个名字，那人迷蒙的饱含情欲的眼神又浮现在他的眼前。  
　　天啊，让他失忆吧——  
　　


End file.
